megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
MegaMan NT Warrior
MegaMan NT Warrior, known as Rockman.EXE in the original version, is a Japanese Anime and series based on the MegaMan Battle Network series video game series. Despite the common ground, the game, anime, and manga versions of the Battle Network series all diverge heavily from each other. List of episodes # Plug-in! Rockman! (Jack-in! MegaMan!) # Subway Pandemodium! (Subway Scramble!) # Signal Panic! (Traffic Signal Chaos!) # Count to Three! # Challenge of the Rampaging Fish! (Robotic Fish Gone Wild!) # Subzero Brawl! (Ice Ice Baby) # Midnight Duel! (Game Off) # Revenge Fireman! (Hot Tempers) # Yoga Soldier of Terror! (The Yoga Warrior) # N1 Grand Prix! # Invisible Enemy! (Skullmania) # Clash! The Pink Spark! (Wacky Madness & Blazing Battles pt. 1) # Red Hot Net Battle! (Wacky Madness & Blazing Battles pt. 2) # Street Fight! # Intensive Training! Program Advance! (The Legendary Program Advance!) # Miraculous Net Navis! (The Solo NetNavis) # Commander Beef's True Identity! (Something's Fishy with Commander Beef) # Secret Operation! World Three! (Evil Empress Roll pt. 1) # Horror! Devil Chip! (Evil Empress Roll pt. 2) # Yaito-chan's Close Call! (There's No "I" In Team pt. 1) # Strongest Tag BR Whirlwind! (There's No "I" In Team pt. 2) # The Final Battle's End (That Sinking Feeling) # King of Destruction Pharaohman! (PharaohMan Reborn) # Rockman Revival Strategy! (Rebuilding MegaMan) # Revive! Rockman! (MegaMan Lives!) # Bizarre! Ghost Ship Mystery! (NEVER DUBBED INTO ENGLISH) # To Become An Idol! (NEVER DUBBED INTO ENGLISH) # Rockman Stolen! (MegaMan Stolen) # Trap of the Poisonous Snake Madam! (SnakeMan's Survival Seven) # Elec Mama's Blitzkrieg Tactics! (Don't Mess With Mama Zap) # A Splendid Curry Battle! (The Great Curry Battle) # Internet City (NetCity) # Crush the Virus Factory! (The Virus Factory) # Electronic Money Panic! # 0 Seconds Before the Dam Breaks! (Countdown to Castastrophe) # Plan to Turn Densan City Antarctic! (Dentech City's Deep Freeze) # Crimson Flash! # Strangely Strong! Cutman Brothers! (The CutMan Brothers) # Pretty Pretty Princess! (Guess Who's Coming to NetBattle!) # I'll Battle You! (Chess Mess) # The Good Dog Rush! (The Incredible Rush) # Switching Jobs to Gospel! (Working for Grave) # Take Me Out to the Ball Game! (NEVER DUBBED INTO ENGLISH) # KnightMan's Betrayal! # To the Moon! # Dr. Wily's Legacy! (Mr. Wily's Legacy!) # Net Mobile Grand Prix! # Cybernetic Monster! (The VirusBeast!) # Gospel (Grave) # Forte (Bass) # Moment of Break-Down! (The End of the End!) # Secret of the Ayanokoji House! (NEVER DUBBED INTO ENGLISH) # Commander Beef VS. Netto-kun! (The NetBattle of the Hearts) # Chisao Comes to Town! (Chisao's In Town) # Blues' Long Day (From Here to Revolutionary PETs) # Virus Busters! Cast Note: Some characters have different names between the games and anime. For instance, FireMan and ColorMan are named TorchMan and WackoMan in the anime. See also *MegaMan NT Warrior Axess *Rockman EXE Stream *Rockman EXE Beast *Rockman EXE Beast+ *Rockman EXE: Program of Light and Dark *MegaMan NT Warrior (manga) External links *MegaMan NT Warrior official website Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Category:Anime